


Rosewood High

by greenteaisgr8



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No A, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteaisgr8/pseuds/greenteaisgr8
Summary: Before she even makes it to her first lesson, Emily's managed to crash into the Queen Bee of her new school - Rosewood High - Alison DiLaurentis.





	

Chapter 1

 

Emily let out a yawn, stretching her sore muscles as she plonked the last box onto the floor of her new bedroom.

 

“Emily, you done?” her mother called from downstairs.

 

“Yes, mom.” Her mother’s footsteps gradually became louder as she approached Emily’s bedroom. Leaning against the door frame, she commented, “The view here’s quite nice, isn’t it?”

 

Emily traipsed to the window reluctantly, her curiousity overpowering her need to sleep after a few hours on the car and then carrying in all her things to her new house. When Emily finally reached the window, she gasped in awe, staring at the lush greenery and overall picturesque landscape in wonderment.

 

Her mother smiled. “Yeah, thought you’d like the change of scenery.” Emily could only nod in silence. Their previous apartment had been surrounded by high-rise buildings and technology, nothing like the surreal foliage of Rosewood.

 

Checking her watch, Emily’s mother stood up straight and said, “Okay Emily, I’m going out to meet some old colleagues who’re still living here. Catch up on some sleep and I’ll see you later. Oh, I did tell you that school starts tomorrow, didn’t I?”

 

“Wait. What?!” Emily exclaimed in surprise. Oh no no no, she could not believe she had to go to school tomorrow. She’d barely been able to stay awake the past twenty-four hours, living on several cups of coffee.

 

“Emily, honey, I don’t want you to miss lessons if possible. Get some sleep, okay? I don’t want to see you drinking coffee all day. See you.”

 

Emily sighed as her mother left her room. If she had to go to school tomorrow, that also meant she had to unpack her clothes today. Whatever, that can wait, Emily thought wearily. I’m too tired for this.

 

However, just as she was about to nod off, the shrill tone of the doorbell woke her. Rubbing her eyes, Emily made her way downstairs. Opening the door, she came face-to-face (or rather, face-to-air because of the height difference) with a tiny brunette. With pink streaks in her hair.

 

“So, uh, I heard you’re my new neighbour?” the brunette asked.

 

“Um, yes. My name’s Emily, nice to meet you.”

 

The brunette smiled and replied, “Aria.” Then “Hey, um... sorry, but I gotta go. Like now.” Thrusting a parcel into Emily’s arm, Aria gave her a wave and took a few steps away before turning back. “Hey, you’re going to Rosewood High tomorrow right?”

 

Emily nodded uncertainly (not that she was planning to skip school, not at all).

 

“Great. I’ll see you there!” Aria beamed at her one last time and walked off in a hurry. Emily closed the door and put Aria’s housewarming gift onto the table before retreating to her room. When she sprawled onto her bed again, she was determined not to let anyone interrupt her sleep this time.

 

***

 

“Emily, time for school!”

 

Upon hearing her mother’s voice, Emily groaned and rolled up.

 

“Are you sure I can’t skip school today?” Emily asked one last time, desperate.

 

“Emily, first impressions are important. What’s the school going to think of you if you don’t show up on your first day?” Deciding that her mother’s advice was infallible, Emily got up and dressed for school.

 

***

 

Walking into school, Emily Fields did not feel a single bit more prepared than she’d had half an hour ago. Pulling out her schedule, Emily discovered that her first class was English. Which, just her luck, she had no idea how to get to.

 

Suddenly, Emily collided with something. No, wait, someone.

 

“Sorry! Are you all right?” Emily asked, apologising profusely.

 

When the blonde lifted her head, Emily could swear her heart stopped. The blonde was simply breathtaking -- long blonde hair perfectly curled, icy blue eyes, silky soft skin and moist lips.

 

Then her lips twisted into a lovely smile and she said in a cloyingly sweet tone, “I’m fine, thank you. What’s your name? I’m Alison DiLaurentis.”

 

“Emily... Emily Fields,” Emily stuttered. Then she raised her head and saw Aria behind the blonde -- Alison. Aria gave her a quick smile and waved.

 

“Well Emily... what’s your first class?” Alison asked.

 

“English... I think. But, I have no idea how to get there,” Emily replied.

 

Alison’s smile widened. “Hey, I have English too!” Then she grabbed Emily’s hand and pulled her up and Emily could not believe it because the contact sent a million jolts to her heart and oh my god, she didn’t even know Alison.

 

Emily pulled herself up, her grip on Alison’s hands staying for just a second too long. Alison noticed and winked.

 

“Girls, meet Emily Fields. Emily, that’s Spencer Hastings --” a tall brunette with slim face and high cheekbones “-- Hanna Marin --” a blonde who looked quite a lot like Alison, but not as cunning and definitely not as hot, in Emily’s opinion “-- and --”

 

“Oh, we’ve met, actually,” Aria interjected. Alison smiled at her pleasantly and turned, tossing her posse a grin before waving. “See you later at lunch!” Then she took Emily’s hand again -- seriously, she was going to be the death of Emily and Emily hadn’t even known her for three full minutes yet -- and led her towards what Emily presumed was the English classroom.

 

“Good morning, Mr Fitz!” Alison greeted cheerfully. Then she whispered to Emily, “That’s the teacher that Aria’s seeing.” And Emily could get why. After all, he looked boyish and handsome and Emily thought that he would still look the exact same ten years later. Emily gave a sweet smile and followed Alison to the right side of the classroom, first row.

 

Emily sat down next to Alison and before she knew it, Alison was brushing her brown locks off her shoulder and her breath was warm on Emily’s neck and in that second, Emily knew that Alison was going to break her heart.


End file.
